The Legion
by SplitTyplosion
Summary: An extended break, along with decayed interest has removed need for this story to be continued. At the same time, Drake will be used in a later story.
1. Prologue

Before we can even start slapping down details, lemmie explain something that allows this rather distorted universe to even exist. Lets say you have a marker, and you have a notebook. Uuh. Notebook marker. I'm kidding. What I mean is, lets say you press down real hard, when drawing a thing. The marker bleeds through, yes? Well, take another marker, and draw another shape, and press down hard. Make sure it overlaps the first shape in some way. Now repeat a few times. The end result, is one spot that is muddy with all these colors. Thats where this world takes place. The remains of all these other possible timelines bundled up, and set down into this world. In fact, this solution of worlds has generated some unique content. Such as the beginning of the universe giving birth to creatures that are still alive to this day. Not to mention interactions between species that never happened before. Its totally...depressing. Pokemon end up getting shot half the time. And lots of murder. Man, this world sucks. But wait! Lookie there! That pokemon hasn't died yet! Now, would ya look at him go down that forest trail. Man, he's looking...what is that blue thing...oh... _oh._ Well. Let's cut to him later. Nah, let's cut to him now.

...Nah. Cut to him a bit before. This is important, so you actually feel slightly good about what's gonna happen to him.

"You...did what?" Eiji questioned, her white and gold ear twitching in annoyance. "Drake, how many times-"

Instantly, he put up his hands in surrender, trying to back up a bit. Which was kinda hard while in a chair. "Look, I'm sorry, okay! I just get alone with a female, she acts a bit suggestive, then I..you know." His next word was cut off by Eiji's right paw raking itself across Drake's face, squeezing a yelp out of Drake. His left arm going up to cover the wound that was left by claws. Tears broke out on his face, not effecting Eiji's fury.

'I am _sick_ of your bloody shit!" She nearly screamed, the mixture of white fur and red fury on her cheeks standing out. "When I saw you outside, your ass being handed to you by those thugs, you know what I did! Tell me!" Unaware to her, she had stood up, and was now standing over Drake, looking like she was going to murder him.

"You...saved me." Was a very meek reply.

"Uh huh. And?"

"Took me into your care, feeling sorry." He added on.

"Great. Your lust filled skull still remembers." She mocked. "But had I known you'd be a _rapist. A bloody rapist._ You know what I would've done? I would've joined in."

"...I understand.' Drake planly stated. Dipping his head down in shame. Eiji grumbled, tempted to slap him again.

By now, the anger had turned into pacing across Drake's vision, anger boiling within her veins."One of these days, you're gonna get jumped, and raped. All becau-"

"Zephyr beat ya to it." He informed her. Freezing her up for a second before mocking him again. This was some unheard knowledge, but she didn't care. Zephyr was already friends with him, and extra encouragement to quit his lifestyle was always appreciated.

"Well, good for him!" She rose her fist to hit something...before lowering it. Understanding the need to be formal, and an important date she just remembered. "Now, I demand you go meditiate under the hyperion tree. It is the New Moon tonight." This brought a smile to Drake's face. Whenever he was out there, it always felt like spirits were having fun with him there. As in, brushing by his fur, maybe resting on his back, heated by his flame. After all, being a Typhlosion meant you were a walking furnace.

"Yes, Eiji." He responded, getting up, and taking a step towards the door.

"Drake, wait!" Eiji called after him. Reaching her paw onto his shoulder region. Reflexively, Drake spun around...and was met with a kiss. The golden white fox hybrid kissing him on the cheek. "Please...one day, you will be fixed. But you can't wait for that change. You must strive to improve."

The Typhlosion nodded happily, returning the kiss. "Indeed. Now, I will be back later." And with that, he spun around, and opened the door. A spring shutting it behind him. As he walked away, Eiji stopped to watch him go. A bit of sadness and fear of what might happen...if Drake was unfixable. But she shook it off. Knowing that he would one day no longer rape. But not today. Today...rape becomes a lesser issue of his. But Eiji didn't know that. Hell, the fragment didn't even know! Oh, uh, fragment? That's for another chapter. Think of this as a prologue. Chapter 0.


	2. Chapter 1: Mistakes

**_KYRIAKI - The infection begins. No visible signs. Host faces auditory hallucinations, involving voices attempting to persuade host into their command. Host also faces slight irritability. Visual hallucinations come into play, often consisting of black eyes forming and opening on parts where they don't belong._**

A long sigh, almost matching the soft breeze in strength funneled out of Drake's snout. Some things, he just didn't understand. Like sexual interactions, for instance. I mean, it's not like he was ever taught the right way, to him, it was just a take-what-you-can type of world. Food, shelter, a mate, they're all up for grabs. Short stick goes hungry, rained down on, and without a heir. Shaking his head a bit at this thought, he crouched a bit, and did a little hop to get down the stairs, which were impossible for him to walk down, thanks to his body size.

Roughly 30 feet later, he began having thoughts that he tried to avoid having because they were bad thoughts. Or, well, what was considered bad. The world determined what was good and bad at the very start, without him getting a single paper or slip that let him cast his vote on the rules. Heck, why bother following those rules? He should just do whatever the fuck he'd like, and maybe even strive to break the rules-

"Rrrrrrraaagh!" He screeched outloud, fire in his throat forming, but saved from being released. Shit. He understood that such actions were aganist the world, and the world would with ease, chew him up, not enjoy the taste, and spit him into the trash.

Looking back, he saw that he was...fuck it. There was no way he was walking all the way to the hyperion, without having a coniption. He figured he should just go home...no, shit, Eiji's hut was his home! This time, running primarily on rage, he bucked his head back, and ejected a steady beam of concentrated, crimson colored embers, straight above him. Saying to anything nearby, 'Here I am world!', and, 'Don't come near me unless you're fireproof!"

Once the top of the trees above him stopped burning, he grumbled. Sitting his rump down on some rather large boulder, and pouted. At his entire fucking life. Odds are, things won't get better, and he will end up dying after trying to shove his junk somewhere with a not too happy bystander. Hell, he might as well just-

Drake's ears flicked up similar to dish receivers, instantly on high alert. His self rant could hold off until later. Something had moved. Well, something that shouldn't have moved, moved. And ducktape wasn't gonna fix this. With radar-like sensitivity, his eyes rolled over the landscape, each anomaly being reported, analyzed, and rejected. Until hell broke through a bush, and peered at Drake with it's multiple eyes.

The creature was short, bit more then a foot tall, except it was more then threatening. It bore a bright cyan body, spearlike in shape, with multiple legs sprouting from below. It's face was covered all over with eyes, each one a different size, but each one was staring at Drake.

The only thing stopping Drake from cooking it alive was that it seemed just as surprised to see him. Until it seemed that it knew what it was doing, while Drake did not. Before his muscles could start pumping fuel into his sparkpouch, the foreign creature had leaped forward, Drake unable to stop it from latching onto his arm. Then, the unthinkable happened. Each one of it's legs jammed itself into Drake's limb, before injecting a cyan liquid directly into his bloodstream.

Drake shrieked, flailing his arm which force equal to a propellar, this bug eventually giving way, and flinging from Drake. Hissing once, before scuttling away. The worst had already been done, already, his entire arm throbbed harder then his own heartbeat. And was it...glowing? "Shit..." He muttered, before falling to four legs, and scampering off. What was he thinking, he needed Eiji! She was his- And then his spine exploded with pain.


End file.
